This invention relates to trash containers and more particularly to a trash receptacle assembly having an improved outer container, inner liner and top lid.
Current trash containers, particularly those designed for outdoor use, are subject to many problems. Due to deficiencies in design, such containers allow rain to enter through a door which causes trash contained inside to become very messy and often to heavy for most people to dispose of the trash. Furthermore, the overall design of prior receptacles is such that trash can slip down in-between the outer container and inner liner, again making it difficult when disposing of the trash. Furthermore, the outer container of present receptacles has no hand cut outs to make it easier to remove the inside liner and the liners of the current containers are difficult to remove due to the lack of handles. Thus, there is a need for a new trash receptacle assembly like the present invention, to overcome the above problems.
The relevant prior art consists of numerous U.S. Patents, none of which is like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,677 by Creske, dated Sept. 20, 1983, teaches a design for a waste receptacle which appears to be the closest prior patented art to the present invention, but even it differs considerably in design. The top front of the lid in Creske's slopes backward, thereby exposing the container to rain, contrary to the present invention which has a lid which slopes forward beyond the edge of the container, thereby preventing rain from falling into the door of the container. Furthermore, in Creske the top lid is supported on the container rather than the liner, thereby causing trash to slip between the container and the liner making it rather messy and difficult to remove the trash. On the other hand, in the present invention, the lid fits over the inside liner causing it to funnel trash into the liner. In addition, in Creske the outer container has no hand cutouts.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,790 by Emerson, dated Dec. 13, 1949, features a trash container with a dome-shape top having a swinging lid, but it too suffers from the deficiencies of the Creske patent mentioned above.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,900 by Breneman, dated July 9, 1963, also teaches a trash container assembly with a top lid. However, Breneman differs from the present invention particularly in the design of the lid as it has a backward sloping top front like Creske. Also, the inner liner and outer container do not have hand holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,486 by Martino, et al., dated Feb. 28, 1967, is also different as the design of the lid does not prevent rain entering the trash receptacle since it has an inwardly sloping inner ridge (92) in the outer container and the lining does not have hand holes.
Other relevant U.S. Patent documents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,335 by Engebretsen, dated Feb. 10, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 180,277 by Schmitt, dated July 25, 1876, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,986 by Groff, dated Dec. 31, 1963, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,439 by Heithoff, dated June 22, 1943, all of which show trash receptacles considerably different from the present invention.
Contrary to the prior art, the present invention provides an entire trash container assembly having three (3) components: a a top lid, an outside container and an inner liner to hold the trash. The top lid differs in design from any prior receptacle in that it has an extended front with an upwardly sloping lower ridge both which prevent rain from leaking into the container. The container has cutouts on two sides so that a person can easily remove the inner lining from the container. Moreover, in the present invention the lid rests on the container so that it forms a seal between the bag and the liner to prevent garbage from falling between the liner and the container. Finally, the inner liner has tapered vertical sides and hand holes on the top of at least two sides to enable easy removal from the container. Thus, no prior trash container or receptacle includes the same elements or combination of elements as does the present invention.